A Cure to Our Sydrian Addiction (Sydrian one shots)
by CherrySlushLover
Summary: A medley of one-shots to help us get our Sydrian fix. Any VA or Bloodlines characters, but mostly Sydney and Adrian! Some AU/AH ones too, and any suggestions welcome! My first shot at one-shots, so Enjoy! Hope you like them! Various pairings including Romitri and Jeddie, Trangeline, Zeil... CHAPTER 5: DRUNK.
1. Chapter 1: First Kiss

**A/N: If you are all massive Adrian and Sydney fans like I am, then I hope you'll enjoy this! **

**I've been thinking on this for a while now, because Sydrian one-shots are awesome, but wasn't really sure if anyone would be interested.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Lilietje99, for choosing this prompt, which I always loved, and for being such a huge fan and supporter of the idea!**

**And thank you to HopperIvashkinator, who always makes me smile and always helps me get through my more crazier ideas, and giving me the chapter name, I love it! (Love you!)**

**And SageWinter, who inspired the title when she mentioned the one-shots would be her sydrian fix and loved the idea too! (Love you too!)**

**I really hope you enjoy it! **

**These prompts are from a copy and pasted item called, 'A Real Boyfriend,' it's on my profile if you want to read it...**

**This one is All Human... which is why she isn't repulsed by him and they have been friends forever.**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot.**

**When you see her walking, sneak up to her, and hug her waist from behind... (but he isn't her boyfriend yet, so Adrian obviously does his own spin on things)**

**Kiss her in the pouring rain...**

I pushed my sodden hair out of my face and cursed myself mentally for not bringing an umbrella. I always carried one in my car, but Eddie was currently borrowing it to drive Jill to a fancy restaurant downtown for their first official date.

Speaking of dates, I had just ditched mine at Spencer's, and I didn't even feel bad about it. Is that what it was supposed to be like? I would've thought that I would feel even a tiny bit of remorse, but I didn't, not even after seeing Greg's 'cute' face.

I honestly felt more regret about leaving Latte with Eddie, but as Adrian would say, that didn't really mean anything.

I suddenly felt a burning need to get to his apartment and tell him what had happened, and I knew that he would listen to what I had to say, but I didn't want him to see me like this. He always thought I was so put together and indestructible, when these days, I felt like he was the actual one keeping me from blowing over by a sudden gust of wind.

Not that I'd ever tell him that, of course.

I suddenly wished I wasn't wearing my usual blouse and khakis, because I knew for sure that I was probably going to freeze by the time I got home.

Home didn't sound really inviting, even when I was out here, not now that I knew my father was back.

He was the reason I was walking around like this in the first place.

When he had suddenly rang me during my shift at Spencer's, I had actually been that naive to think that he would finally be proud of me; the person I'd become.

But as soon as he had walked in and seen me, what was the first thing he had said?

"You couldn't even stick to your diet." And he had shaken his head, as though I was the biggest disappointment on earth. And that's exactly what I felt like.

The weather seemed to match my thoughts perfectly-pathetic fallacy, it was known as. Somehow, that small fact comforted me in a moment where my thoughts seemed to spiral of their own accord, along with my feelings. It wasn't a nice feeling.

I was so caught up in my own head, that when a pair of hands grabbed my shoulders, I nearly fell over in surprise.

I knew it was him even before I turned around, due to the lingering scent of cologne and smoke, which didn't seem to disappear even in the sheeting rain.

I relaxed for a split second of a moment, and then spun around, unleashing my fury. "Adrian, you scared the life out of me," I shrieked.

"Well, you seem pretty alive to me," he remarked like the wise-ass he was. "And who did you think I was anyway? A vampire wanting to suck the blood out of your pretty veins?"

I stared at him wordlessly.

"Well, I hate to break it to you Sage, but vampires are just pretty creatures that sparkle in the sunlight."

"What?" I was so gobsmacked that I couldn't even think of a coherent response to that statement. Adrian was already shrugging off his coat and putting it around me, but whilst I relished its warmth, I was also concerned for Adrian.

He shrugged off my concern, saying that that was the gentlemanly thing to do, and obviously, he was a gentleman.

I laughed at this and looked at him, noticing how a lock of his hair kept falling into his eyes, clearly because the rain was washing the hair gel away and rendering it useless. I resisted the urge to push it back.

"Adrian, if you were a gentleman, you wouldn't scare me half to death and then go on to talk about how vampires are sparkly. Where did you get that idea from anyway?"

He met my gaze with amusement written all over his features, and I found myself admiring them again, especially those green eyes that were the window to his soul.

_Snap out of it, Sydney._

"You've never watched Twilight? " He shook his head in disbelief. "Wait, of course you haven't," he added to himself.

My shoes squelched as I carried on walking, and I covered my face with my hair in embarrassment. Though that really wasn't going to help much, seeing as it was wet and made me vaguely resemble a drowned kitten.

Adrian was just looking at me wide-eyed but then he snapped out of it when I said,

"Of course I know what twilight is! And I have watched twilight, it's very beautiful actually, and one of my favourite times of day!" I replied, affronted that he had even assumed that.

He snickered.

"I'm talking about the movie called Twilight about a forbidden love between a human and a vampire," he paused, and tilted my chin up so I couldn't avert his gaze. "Don't think I'm stupid, Sage. I do know that you're trying to distract me from the real reason you're walking around in this weather."

"How did you even know where I was?" I grumbled.

"I asked Trey, who told me that you'd left, and that you'd told your date there was urgent family business. Like I was going to fall for that."

He removed his hand from my chin, as though he had just realised it was still there, whilst I pretended I hadn't noticed.

"Wait, Trey told you? And how did you know I was even on a date?"

He was suddenly the one looking uncomfortable.

"Don't you dare even bother lying to me, Ivashkov," I threatened.

"Well, I may have mentioned to Trey to make sure you weren't... hasseled by anyone, and he may have let it slip that you had a date today. And I may have rang to see what was going on, and Trey may have told me the status of your relationship. And I may have walked around looking for you, because I knew Castile had your car," he said sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck, where his hair was beginning to curl slightly.

I sucked in a deep breath so that I wouldn't explode. "There is no 'may' about it. You were spying on me."

Foe some reason, this hurt more than anything. Did he not trust me?

"It's not ab

out not trusting you, I was just looking out for you," he said earnestly, as though he knew exactly what I was thinking.

"So if you were just looking out for me, you would've known that my father came to see me," I said quietly, almost afraid that I was going to cry. But there was no way I was going to seem vunerable in front of Adrian, who thought I was the embodiment of human self-control and that I could do no wrong.

Well, he was wrong. I was full of flaws and imperfections, and my father seemed to know exactly what I was lacking in all the time, and there always was something, despite how hard I worked to make myself better.

"Sydney, what the fuck did that bastard say to you?" Adrian's voice was lower than mine and full of fury. When I looked at his face, I saw that he was flushed with rage and breathing heavily, trying to calm himself down.

For me.

Or maybe I was just gratifying myself.

"Sydney, before I go and murder him, can you please tell me what he said?"

"I... he..." I started. Adrian groaned in frustration.

"He said that I'm always a disappointment, and I can't stick to anything, not even my diet. He look at me like he sees nothing good and he always speaks to me as though I'm a child, and I don't understand anything. He can't ever be pleased with me, because I never give him any reason too."

My voice grew quieter towards the end; I hadn't meant to say all of that. I swallowed back my tears, forcing myself not to cry.

But Adrian surprised me and crushed me to his chest, murmuring sweet nothings into my ear. I tucked my head into the crook of his neck and wrapped my arms around him for a few moments, before pulling back. He didn't want me to start crying all over him; he just wanted to show that he was there, as a friend.

"Sydney, look at me."

That was the third time he had called me Sydney. In the past few moments, he had called me Sydney more times that he had ever called me in the entire space of our friendship.

"You are brilliant and if he can't see that he's not worth your time. You understand more than I could ever even hope of understanding, and if he doesn't know that, then he's the child. And if sees nothing to be pleased about you, then he must be blind, because I'm proud of you every single time I look at you. And it doesn't matter if he doesn't realise how amazing you really are, because I always know. And I will tell you that, as long as you need to know it."

Despite him telling me to look at him, I couldn't seem to manage to do it, even more so after his words just now.

"Adrian, what was the real reason you came all the way out here to find me? Is that what good friends do?"

I met his green eyes with my amber ones and he swallowed, suddenly looking nervous, as though he was in hot water and he had no idea what to do. His eyes were glowing emerald and there was some unknown emotion swirling around them, but some of that earlier anger at my father still resided in their depths.

"Yes, that is what good friends do," he said quietly.

He tucked my wet hair behind my ear and I became trapped in his eyes. His hand froze on my hair and he pulled me closer slightly. I didn't resist.

But he didn't stop speaking there.

"No, friends don't do that. I don't want to be just friends, and I know that you probably haven't even noticed how crazy I feel when I'm next to you, but I do. And you'll just smile at me or make some comment and I'll just keep finding ways for you to laugh again, for you to spend time with me, and if we had to do that as friends, I was fine with it," he paused.

"But I'm not fine with it anymore. I want to be more; I want you to feel the same way about me as I do for you, I want you to smile at me just because and I want you to spend time with me because you want to. And I don't want you to go on dates with other guys because you're mine!"

His voice took on a protective edge when he said that last sentence. My brain couldn't function with everything he was telling me and I had no idea if I was misinterpreting his words; it felt too much like a dream for it to be real.

"Sounds like you were jealous," I said, attempting a weak grin. He had no idea, but his answer was going to make my decision for me.

I waited with bated breath.

He laughed once quietly. "Jealous? Understatement of the century. I felt like ripping his head off and feeding it to starving lions," his gaze turned softer when he looked at me.

"And I felt like kissing you in the middle of it all so everyone would know that I loved you, more than anyone else ever would."

Love you. Love you. That I loved you.

I hesitantly brushed that lock of hair out of his face but he wasted no time. An arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me flush with him whilst the other cupped my neck. When his lips met mine, I answered them hungrily, admiring the way they were so soft yet so desperate at the same time. My hands wrapped around his neck and he groaned slightly when I tugged at his hair trying to pull him even closer than he was now. When he trailed a finger down my spine, I shivered, and it wasn't because of the pouring rain.

I had wanted this for a long time, I just hadn't known it.

He pulled away, and I leaned my forehead agaist his, smiling, whilst the rain continued to pour around us.

"I guess you did feel the same way then," he laughed before pulling me towards him again to capture my lips in another kiss.

I had no objections.

**A/N: So there it is! My first one-shot!**

** If you liked it, and want me to carry on, review and let me know please! I hope you liked it because I loved writing it, it was so different to what I've done before because the backing story has to be created on the spot, but it really was fun!**

**By the way, this was an AU/AH one-shot (Alternate Universe/All human), but I'll basically write any suggestions you have.**

**So suggest away! **

**Until next time (I hope there's a next time!)**

**CherrySlushLover**

**Xxx**


	2. Chapter 2: Sweet revenge

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to SageWinter because she asked me for a one shot where Sydney stole Adrian's hair gel.

And that's how this idea was formed!

And I am going to carry this on because of the lovely response I got from the first chapter; thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, or favourited- or all three. Love you! :D

Enjoy!

It isn't AU/AH, but Sydney isn't as afraid of magic. It takes place after she gives in to her feelings in The Indigo Spell, but just imagine Zoe hasn't come! :D

**After I read Jemily145's review, I realised that she was right and this chapter didn't really flow. It sort of just skipped from one point to another, so I've corrected it and I hope this is better. :)**

**I've added about another 1000 words, so I hope this is better! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the bloodlines series; if I did, I wouln't be writing fanfictions! Richelled Mead owns it all!**

**Sweet Revenge**

I smiled to myself, glad that I had finally admitted to Adrian that I loved him. I knew I would get in tremendous trouble if I got caught, but I planned to avoid that at all costs, and of course, Adrian understood the need for secrecy.

Sneaking around definitely had its perks; I remembered Adrian's impromptu text saying that he needed help with his Mustang, and obviously falling for it and worrying about the Ivashkinator, I went over.

And there hadn't been much talking. He had had to drop me off afterwards in the Ivashkinator, which ruined our alibi for spending four hours together, but thankfully no one had said anything, except Angeline, who thought it was hilarious that Adrian loved winding me up so much.

To be honest, Adrian dropping me off everywhere or taking the bus was really irritating me, and I knew that I

seriously needed to find a replacement for Latte soon because walking everywhere or taking the bus was tiring, as well as frustrating. But all the cars I had seen hadn't really spoken to me yet, and I was just waiting for the time when I saw the car that I could connect with.

Trey, who was in the girls' dormitory, raised his eyebrows when I exited Adrian's car and walked inside.

"Are you allowed to go there?" Trey smirked.

"Are you allowed to be here?" I retorted.

"Touche," he replied, slinking out of the doors. "See you later, Melbourne."

Thank goodness I was back home; I was definitely going through coffee withdrawal and I still needed to finish my biology homework. Thanks to Adrian distracting me, I hadn't managed to get it done earlier.

I pushed open my apartment door and froze, all random thoughts going cleanly out of my head.

Water was soaking through my carpet and my homework- which had been in my bag- was soaked too as well as my magic book. It hadn't been the best idea to leave it on the floor clearly, but there was nothing I could do about that.

I peeled the pages apart, but the writing was undecipherable, and finding a spell for this was going to take time that I didn't really have.

I squelched my way through to the bathroom, pulling my slacks up to prevent them getting wet, but there really was no point.

Water was gushing through a copper pipe, the pressure had obviously caused it to burst. My hopes of relaxing flew out of the window, and I tried to quickly think of a solution that didn't involve calling the alchemists.

There was only one thing for it then.

I called Jill.

"Sydney, what are you doing? I'm at Adrian's. Oh, he says he's missing you. Do you want to come down? We've got gelato and Adrian says you've got good memories, obviously forgetting the fact that I'm always in his head and already know this. And," she paused, listening to Adrian.

"No, I'm not going to pass that message on!" She shrieked. Adrian chuckled in the background quietly.

I finally managed to get a word in edgeways, and she apologised frantically for not letting me speak.

"Jill, it doesn't matter, but could you please just come here and work your magic? Literally? I've got a bit of a water problem."

"I'm coming now, and Adrian...oh, nothing. It doesn't matter," she exhaled.

"What doesn't matter, Jill?"

"Um, I'll see you in a bit, Sydney!"

And she disconnected the phone on my questioning.

Strange, she was definitely hiding something. I did the best I could do to stem the flow of the water and mopped as much up as I could, before deciding that this situation needed coffee. Lots of it. I

was just making a cup when Jill burst in, followed by a grinning Adrian.

I felt a smile inch across my face of its own accord and he walked towards me and brushed a finger down the lily on my cheek. His eyes were so green and intense and I felt like kissing him until he spoke, his lips just brushing my ear as he did.

"That blouse has gone see through, and it's clinging to you too. Thought I'd let you know that that isn't exactly good since I'm trying to exercise self-control," he whispered, his lips twitching into a seductive smile.

I shivered. No, kissing seemed tame compared to what I wanted to do now.

Jill cleared her throat from the bathroom. "My control with the bond has improved, but not enough to blank out the images in Adrian's mind right now."

I pushed away from him, my cheeks darkening as his gaze lingered on me, his pupils so dilated that hardly any of the emerald was visible.

"That reminds me, I've got a charm you can wear to help you to stay away from Adrian's mind more. It's not guaranteed, but it basically reinforces your conscious decision to get out of his mind," I said, changing the subject quickly. Adrian's smirk showed that he had already figured out my intentions.

I passed her a small beaded bracelet that would obviously fit on her tiny wrists.

Adrian caught me looking and frowned, clearly not happy.

"Is this so I don't see what you do whenever you get together?" she said, winking. I averted my gaze from Adrian's and stared at my hands. She had seen all of that?

Noticing my flushed gaze, she turned to the bathroom so shedidn't make me feel worse. I knew she was ecstatic that I had finally given in to my feelings for Adrian, and she didn't want me to go back to what I had been like before.

"Okay, so I just have to stop the water from flowing?" She continued quickly, sensing that I was uncomfortable.

"Any way you can make my carpet dry too?"

"I'm not an air user, but I guess I could try to pull the water out of it."Jill bit her lip, clearly nervous about whether she could pull this off.

She raised her hands over her head and pushed them out in front of her. Still nothing, except more ferocious gushing.

I had an idea.

"Jill, wear the bracelet now, it'll help control exactly what you want the magic to do."

She just nodded, her brow furrowing in intense concentration.

She looked adorable and I exchanged a look with Adrian, who had sneaked his phone out.

I shook my head frantically but he ignored me and just recorded her.

She looked like an avenging angel.

Jill pulled her hands back to her and then clapped her hands together, flicking her wrist delicately and pointing at the water.

We watched with bated breath; the water rose in an arc and then slammed back into the pipes, already rushing back to its source.

"Jailbait, that was brilliant."

She blushed and then threw her hands to her mouth. "I forgot to tell Eddie that I would be late to our training session!"

Og course she would be worried aboutEddie. I was surprised they had lasted this long without twlling each other; everyday I had to stay with Adrian pretending like I didn't care had been absolute torture.

Just then the man himself strolled in, his eyes instantly lighting up when his gaze fell on Jill.

How could they not tell that they were perfect for each other?

"I had a feeling you were here. It's okay, I've already cancelled the session; we'll do it another time," he said, looking straight into her eyes.

Jill covered her face with her, hoping that we missed the fact that she had gone scarlet.

I exchanged a look with Adrian who just rolled his eyes and puckered his lips in a kissing motion.

That really wasn't helping me right now. Now I kept thinking that we had finish that 'session' we had had earlier, until we had been rudely interrupted.

I looked away and Adrian sighed, going to assess the damage in the bathroom. Or so I thought.

Suddenly, a full buck

et of water was thrown over me. Freezing water.

"Oh Adrian, you are so dead," I said, wringing my hair out and going over to grab a towel.

I wasadv sopping wet and hyper aware that Adrian had indeed been right; my shirt was see through.

I wrapped a scarf around me , hoping to cover myself up a bit. Adrian pouted in disappointment, but I just narrowed my eyes at home, hoping to convey just how angry I was.

Jill cleared her thoughts, pulling me back to reality, thankfully.

Eddie just stared at the apartment in astonishment, only seeming to realise now that my apartment was wrecked. Not what I had expected from the ever-alert guardian. "What the hell happened? Was there an attack? How long ago?"

"Relax, it was just a burst pipe. And Jill had it all under control anyway."

"Of course she did," he said, smiling at her.

I think Jill may have died on the spot and went straight to heaven judging from her expression.

"You won't be able to stay here though. We'll go to your house matron and sort it out." Eddie walked out , leading the way and I swear Jill was looking at his backside. Adrian lightly punched her arm.

"Hey, no staring." She blushed and hurried along to walk with Eddie.

Making sure they weren't in listening distance, I whispered to Adrian, "I'm so getting back at you. As they say, revenge is sweet."

"Oh, and what exactly did you have planned?" His voice and eyes were altering my train of thought severely, and he was making me feel as though I was going to combust.

"Adrian, stop looking at me like that. Everyone thinks you're my brother," I hissed.

"Well, I'm not, and thank god for that. No offense to God."

I rolled my eyes at him, ignoring the fluttery feeling in the pit of my stomach when he smirked. A plan for revenge began to form in my head; his attempt to distract me had failed miserably, no matter how much I felt like ravaging him right there in front of everyone.

"Sydney, Mrs Weathers says that we need to make alternate living arrangements for you and they'll sort out your room," Jill said brightly.

"I'll tell the alchemists to book me a hotel room, " I said quickly.

"Or you could live with Adrian for a while," Jill piped up.

I just stared at her, as did Eddie. Adrian looked elated.

"Jill, I don't think that's the best idea-" Eddie started.

But she was already darting away to ler Mrs Weathers know her plan. I hurried along beside her to see the final verdict.

"And who is Adrian?" She asked Jill.

"He's our older brother, look, he's here and he has no objections!" Jill said, grabbing Adrian.

Mrs Weathers eyebrows almost disappeared into her hairline as she took in all 6ft of pure gorgeous.

Great. Even her? Was it weird that I felt like telling her to lay off my man?

"No need to get jealous, Sage," Adrian whispered so that only I could hear.

I blushed ever so slightly, regretting the fact that he knew me all too well. Sometimes, it was as though Adrian and I lived in a bubble, and whenever someone interrupted, our bubble would burst and make me jump four foot. Like now.

"Do you have any problems with this, Miss Melrose?"

"No, it'll save me time and money, Ma'am, but if you don't agree, that's fine."

_I was going to live with Adrian? _

"No, I completely approve it, but I do not expect that this results in your punctuality to lessons decreasing, and I'll expect you to visit once a day to check the progress of your apartment and to see if everything is alright. That reminds me, dear, where is your cousin, Angeline? I just need a quick word with her," she said, smiling.

Oh no. What had she done now?

"No, nothing you need to worry about, Miss Melrose. She's doing really well!"

"She is?" I asked, pleasantly surprised.

"Shall we get going, Sage?" Adrian asked impatiently, interrupting us.

"Of course. Good afternoon, ma'am."

And I went off with Adrian, much to Jill's delight. I sincerely hoped that the charm would work. Finally, we were alone.

"So, you're staying with me."

"Technically, I've stayed with you before," I countered.

"Yeah, but I didn't know you then, and Court is huge so I hardly see you."

I smirked at him. "Are you excited?"

He groaned and let his head rest in his seat."Sage, you can't say things like that to me, then we'll really end up blowing our cover! That reminds me, you need to wear that ring of yours."

I slipped my charmed ring on so my identity was concealed just in case there was any prying alchemists. The drive back to his house was mostly silent because I was just waiting until we could get inside and stop pretending that he was my brother. As though reading my thoughts, he smirked at me.

"Keep your eyes on the road," I said.

And obviously I still had to get my revenge...it was going to be so brilliant that it would probably go down in the book of greatest pranks ever.

Adrian was going to be so angry.

Well, he should have thought of that before he soaked me.

Speaking of which, Adrian's eyes were turned on me quite often, or should I say, my chest.

Oh, I'd forgotten my shirt had gone see through and my scarf clearly wasn't concealing as much as I had hoped. "Adrian, can I borrow your jacket please?"

"Sure," he said, shrugging it off. "I love it when you wear my stuff, but I would obviously prefer it if you wore nothing at all."

He pulled up and I very nearly ran inside.

"Someone's eager,"Adrian muttered, and kicked the door shut, pulling me to him immediately.

His lips met mine hungrily and I responded just as eagerly, my hands running through his surprisingly soft hair, considering the amount of gel he added. His hands dropped lower on my back and I responded by pushing myself even closer to him, almost straddling him. He pushed the edge of my shirt up, his fingers trailing along my skin, sending my body into a frenzy. I popped his buttons open and ran a hand down his chest, enjoying the slight shudder that passed through him, all without removing my lips from his.

He kissed my neck tenderly, brushing his lips along my collarbone, nipping at my ear. I was so lost in the sensations I was experiencing that I didn't initially realise that there was a vibration coming from his pocket.

He groaned and swore. "Why is it that I can't even spend five minutes alone with my girlfriend without someone fucking interrupting us?"

Pulling away embarrassed, I flattened my hair and pulled my shirt down from where he had pushed it up. But Adrian was having none of that. He pulled me closer again, not letting go of my waist even whilst swearing down the phone. He suddenly stopped and grimaced slightly.

"It's Jill. She said the charm's working and she zoned out as soon as we came in," Adrian frowned.

"Well, that is a very good thing," I pulled him towards me again, eager and desperate to feel his body searing mine with its heat. He obliged and after a while, picked me up, laying me down on his bed.

"Did I ever mention how much I love your bed?" I whispered to him, pulling him down so I could feel his weight on mine.

"Yes, several times."

He had shed his shirt somewhere through this and I ran a finger down his chest to his stomach, just stopping above his jeans. He groaned, and it was the most beautiful sound on Earth.

"You're going to kill me one day, Sage."

A sudden squealing sound came and I could hear clawing at the door.

Hopper.

Wasn't he supposed to be in his aquarium? What if something had happened to him?

I glared at Adrian who shifted guiltily, getting up.

"I was right. Clearly someone doesn't like us spending time together."

"Adrian, why is Gopper out of aquarium for?"

"I love it when you're angry," he smirked. I glared at him, unamused. "I couldn't keep him in there, he was so upset because he missed you so I took him out. And Jill wanted to play with him."

I pulled the door open and picked my darling love-child up. He clambered to shift closer to me and I planted a kiss on his head, already walking to the kitchen to get him pie.

Adrian followed me, not saying a word. Hopper jumped onto the kitchen table whilst I pulled a blueberry pie out the fridge and gave it to him. As he ate it with relish, I smiled at Adrian.

"His appetite had definitely grown."

He nodded, leaning against the counter just looking at me with a small smile on his lips.

"What are you thinking about?"

"The future. What we would call our kids. Who they would look like more. I personally want to be exact

copies of you, but it would be a shame to let all this beautifulness go to waste and not get shared with the world," he said, gesturing to himself.

I smiled at the picture his words created, hoping that it would actually become reality. The chances were quite low, but I knew somehow that we would get through it together.

As soon as Hopper was tucked in and

snoring, I climbed into bed with Adrian, who pulled me closer automatically, dropping a kiss to my head.

"I like you in my bed," he muttered. "It's like you belong and when I wake up, it's like I'm still dreaming."

I looked up at him. "You dream of me?"

"All the time."

"Well, if it maked you feel better, I dream of you too."

"Really, what about?" He said, his eyes glinting mischievous. "Do you dream of me doing this?"

He grabbed my knee and lifted it up so it was wrapped around his waist. My breathing hitched and I looked at him, unbridled desire written clearly in his eyes and his pounding heart.

"Or this?" His tongue darted into my ear and he bit down, not too gently either.

"Tease," I gasped.

He wouldn't be this happy when he found out what I had done.

"Nope, you're the tease. You're there all the time, acting all inmocent and throwing me these looks, and driving me crazy. More than I am already."

"You're not crazy," I told him firmly, pressing my lips to his.

"Just crazy for you," he said, grinning.

I rolled my eyes and tucked my head into his shoulder. I fell asleep dreaming of children with startlingly green eyes and messy brown hair.

Very peaceful considering what I had to wake up to.

I awoke to a scream.

Grabbing my robe and pulling it tight around me, I jumped up to see the cause of such distress.

Adrian was in the bathroom, frantically searching through the cabinets.

"What are you looking for?" I asked sleepily, trying not to grin at how well my plan had worked.

"My hair gel has all gone!" He exclaimed.

"Impossible," I said, acting dubious. "Don't you have an endless supply?"

He stood up and frowned at me. "You know where it is, don't you?" He accused.

"Of course not, and your hair looks fine. It looks like it's already styled anyway," I ran my hands through his hair, hoping to distract him.

It didn't work but he did glance down at my lips once, before he met my eyes again.

I pouted for added effect amd he grimaced. "You definitely have something to do with this."

He leaned down and swiftly kissed me, but I refused to let him go so he had to extricateed himself from my grasp albeit reluctantly.

I put my hands on my hips.

"I can't believe this! You love your hair gel more than me!"

"Well, you love coffee more than me!" He argued back.

"No, I love you both equally!"

"That's a compliment, but honestly, where is it? Where is my hair gel, Sage?"

"I have no idea," I replied stubbornly. There was no way I was going to tell him.

"Well, you'll just have to get me some more then."

"Why me? Its your gel!"

I needed a chance to return it

to it's rightful place without him here.

Then who would look stupid? I grinned evilly to myself.

"You can take t

he Ivashkinator," he bribed me.

Hmm, tempting. But I could always blackmail him into letting me drive the Mustang. It would be too easy.

"Fine, I'll go. The car keys are in your bag, right?"

I nodded and turned to get ready. He walked out sulking and patting his hair, as though he couldn't think straight without his stupid hair gel. It was like he had a love affair with it! Hopper was still sleeping, so I let him be and wore my clothes, rushing, not wanting to gootoo late to school.

I realised my mistake too late.

"So you had no idea where it was, huh, Sydney?"

Oops.

I gulped.

He only ever used my first name when was something serious.

"Urm, I'll make it up to you?" I said, biting my lip.

"It's going to take a lot to make up for stealing my precious! You sure you're up for it?"

I nodded. It had totally been worth it if this was the punishment I was going to get. He crossed over to me in two long strides and splayed his hands on my hips and gently kissed my neck, pulling the edge of my blouse down. "Starting from now."

Oh, it was definitely worth it.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! :)**

**Have you ever been to the doctor's and they ask you if you're pregnant or if there's any chance you're going to get pregnant in the near future in front of someone? Well, it just happened to me, and it inspired my next one shot!**

**Thought I'd tell you so you can start guessing!**

**As always, reviews are always welcome- your opinion counts whether you liked it or not. Constructive criticism is allowed too! :D**

**I am always willing to improve because I know I have space to improve!**

**Hope this was better...**

**_I'm going on holiday on Friday for about 3 weeks, so my updates will be rare because I'll most probably be busy! Just thought I'd let you know...:)_**

**So, review? =D **


	3. Chapter 3: Romitri- Jealous

**A/N: I dedicate this chapter to ****HopperIvashkinator (I'm so glad you're back; I missed you) here's the prompt you wanted... it's incorporated into this one shot!**

**I seriously love you... and that's all I need to say because it's enough to show my feelings! And I don't care how that's taken! xxx**

**To: roza m belikova... here's the Rose and Dimitri one-shot you asked for! I hope it's what you hoped for! :***

**You rock! I seriously love you and because of that, I will give you a virtual chocolate glazed doughnut! Sorry I can't give you a real one. D':**

_**When she pushes you or hits you, hold her tight and don't let go...**_

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything, except Melissa.**

"I feel like I never get any time with him anymore. It's always just guardian duties all the time!" I slouched back on the bed, rolling my eyes at Lissa's concerned expression, even though I felt like crap inside. He had spent more time with Melissa recently and I had no idea why, seeing as he wasn't even her guardian. I knew she still liked him; she had told me herself last week. What was wrong with me? I never got like this, but with Dimitri, it was like it was another story altogether.

"But didn't Mel say that she wouldn't advance on him whilst you were still together?"

"Liss, I just don't know what to do! And aren't you supposed to comfort me like a loyal friend would?" She glowered at me through the mirror

"Wait, where's my Rose gone? She would just talk to him about it instead of moaning to me!"

"I am not moaning," I retorted, even though I was... a little. "And I don't feel bad about having to protect you; I wouldn't change that for anything. No one can protect you as well as I can. It's just that even when there isn't any threat and we're just talking, it's like he's distracted. He's not getting bored with me, is he?"

"Rose, who can get bored with you?" Liss said, laughing when I threw my hairbrush at her.

"Adrian did."

"He couldn't exactly stay hung up over you. And whoever she is, she's good for him. He's happy."

I bit into the chocolate bar, savouring its taste, rolling my tongue around in my mouth. Unfortunately, it wasn't cheering me up as much as I had thought it would. At least Lissa was happy. Her spirit hadn't been bothering her as much recently and we hadn't faced any particularly horrifying encounters with enemies lately which I think had helped. Obviously.

A knock at the door interrupted my undoubtedly witty response. It was Christian.

"Really? You couldn't let me have Lissa for all of five minutes?"

"If I recall correctly, she isn't your girlfriend, which means I've got more right over her," Christian laughed and walked over to Liss, kissing her on the cheek swiftly to not ruin her make up. The way her face lit up as soon as she saw him was sweet, but I also felt like punching something. So Dimitri was drifting away from me and now Liss was too?

My head is messed up.

I would've blamed it on Liss's spirit darkness, but as we no longer had the bond, that wouldn't work. I was probably just hungry.

_'Not probably, Roza. Definitely__.' _

I couldn't even get Dimitri's words out of my head now.

Well, I would put that anger to good practice. My duty was nearly over anyway.

"I'm going to go train, Liss. Your other Guardians are on their way up. I'd appreciate it if you don't show me any tongue action now, Christian. Not in the mood," I said, winking at them when Lissa blushed.

"So when will you be in the mood. I'm sure we can arrange a show."

Liss punched his arm and I gagged. "Eww, gross. I don't want any images in my head either!"

I ran out before he could damage my mental state anymore and made my way to the running field.

I ran like I had before all this had happened, sweating all my troubles away and letting the wind blow them away too. I debated going to the training room but I knew Dimitri would probably be spending some time there and I couldn't face him just yet. I would probably end up killing him.

_If you managed to even get a touch on him._

I felt arms wrap around me and knew, without turning around, who they belonged to.

"Comrade, long time, no see. Where have you been?"

He turned me around so I could look up at him; even when I was angry at him, those brown eyes of his were distracting...and gorgeous.

"Nowhere, Roza. Work."

So now he was lying to me. I could feel tears threatening to leak at the sign that this was the end of our relationship. I couldn't have children, something that Dimitri desperately wanted, so I should've known this day was coming soon. But I was going to go with my head held high.

"Don't lie to me! You were with Mel again!"

Screw going with my head held high. I was going to put up a fight.

"Roza..."

"Just tell me why, Dimitri!"

He still didn't answer and just continued to stare at me with those brown eyes of his.

I hit his chest, venting out my anger and frustration with my fists. and again, but obviously he felt nothing. He exhaled slowly, but this made me even more livid. Clearly, he wasn't bothered about me anymore.

"Rose, just stop okay?" He held both my hands in one of his and I cursed myself for going slightly weak-kneed. Dimitri crushed me to his chest, planting kisses repeatedly on the top of my head and never once letting go of me.

"Roza, you silly, jealous girl," he murmured, a smile in his voice. He was still holding me in his arms, despite my ragged appearance and the fact I was sweaty from the running.

"I am not jealous," I muttered. But I didn't push away from him.

"Of course you're not," he chuckled slightly, his chest vibrating. "I was with Melissa so I could find out a way we could swap around guardian duties so I could spend time with you. She's going to stay with Vasilisa tomorrow so the guard will protect her and they have her guardians for extra protection too."

"Oh." I felt stupid.

"We've got four hours together tomorrow on top of what we have already... any idea how you want to spend it?" He looked down at me, but I already knew from the glint in his eye what he was thinking.

"Well, I'm not sure... maybe you could give me a preview of what you're thinking," I said throatily, already inching my lips closer to his.

He laughed and I couldn't play any longer. Smashing my lips to his, I gave myself over to him, not caring where we were. He responded with as much enthusiasm, his hands sliding down my back, squeezing my bum briefly and then picking me up totally so I was in his arms, bridal style, without removing his lips from mine once.

His tongue flicked against my lip tantalizingly, but my mouth was already open, inviting him in. I nipped at his ear, then moved closer to whisper, "That's for making me jealous."

He shivered and I grinned briefly at my victory. That was until I heard his reply.

"I haven't taken revenge on you yet for hitting me," he said, pulling me closer. Then his voice became deeper and sexier. "But I guess we have enough time for that tomorrow, yes Roza?"

Someone wolf-whistled somewhere, but it didn't really register. I could already feel exactly what he wanted to do, so without wasting another moment, I jumped out of his arms and ran to my room, already sensing that he was following.

Maybe getting jealous wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

**A/N: Please leave any thoughts, good or bad... my first shot at Romitri, so I hope you enjoyed it! Even if you didn't, leave a review!**

**Leave any ideas you want written; I will always write them and they will always take precedence over my own ideas, which is why the 'pregnancy question' one that I said would be this chapter, isn't here yet... it'll come soon though! Don't ever think an idea is rubbish!**

**CherrySlushLover**

**XXX**


	4. Chapter 4: Awkward situations

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Spaztranaut for all your support on my one shots! It was your one shots that honestly inspired me to start these and to find out that you actually like them is just a drem come true! **

**I hope you like this one shot, because you displayed some interest in it; it was supposed to be last chapter, but roza m belikova convinced me to do a romitri one! :D**

**This is AU/AH... Adrian and Sydney and her mum are at the doctor's, she needs to get vaccines done before she goes on holiday, which leads to some awkward questions... and answers!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything...**

I shuffled into on a more comfortable position as I read the newspaper, waiting for my name to be called out. Adrian was moving restlessly beside me, his knee knocking into mine occasionally and then suddenly, it all became too much for him.

He stood up abruptly and made his way over to reception, slow but determined.

Oh no. He had his calm face on, which meant trouble. Definite trouble.

"Excuse me, but my girlfriend has been waiting for over an hour just to be seen by a doctor for some simple immunizations before we go on our honeymoon. How long approximately is it going to take now?" His voice was low and polite, but I could see that his mouth was set in a firm line, not in the usual smirk it carried.

I wondered what the issue was; I had already agreed to get married to him after two years of begging on his part and all the preparations for the wedding were nearly complete too. I tried to think, but my brain was clearly uncooperative today as all it would spout was nonsense about was how hot Adrian was looking today. Well, it wasn't nonsense exactly, but it was definitely irrelevant when I was worrying about him. I would have to remember to ask him what the problem was later. Actually, he would probably tell me once we got home anyway, and I had a strange feeling that it was purely down to the fact that he hated anything remotely similar to hospitals.

The annoying sound that I knew all too well when it came to women around Adrian reached my ears, and I immediately focused back onto the conversation.

"Congratulations!" The receptionist was simpering, batting her eyelashes every few moments. How low could she possibly get? He had just said we were going to go on honeymoon and she was flirting with him?

"Sydney, if you bite your lip anymore, you're going to end up ripping it off," came my mother's voice. She had insisted that she had wanted to be with me every step of the way because she wanted to feel involved in my life, something my dad had made impossible when I was younger.

"Okay, you can go in!" Th receptionist definitely looked flustered now, and threw me a startled look as I walked past. I shoved Adrian slightly as I walked past him, causing him to look at me reproachfully and rub his arm.

And that was when things got awkward.

"So, I take it that you are Sydney Katherine Sage?"

I nodded, already rolling my sleeve up so that we could get this done. I hated waiting for anything, and injections still instilled a tiny bit of fear in me, even though it had now been three years since 'the incident' had taken place.

When I had turned eighteen, my father had decided that I was mentally unstable because I didn't agree with his teaching methods, and had had me hospitalised. I shuddered when I thought back to those leering eyes and that smell of hospitals and death.

"And you are okay with your company?"

I nodded again, unsure of where she was going with this.

"I know this is a bit awkward," she smiled slightly at me over her glasses, "but is there any chance you may be pregnant? It's just for precautions, I assure you!"

I froze in my seat, staring straight ahead, but feeling the stares of both my mother and Adrian upon me. She couldn't have asked me whether I was comfortable after she had informed me of the personal questions she would be asking?

I looked at them both through my peripheral vision; Adrian and my mum shared equal looks of horror for different reasons; Adrian clearly didn't want my mum to know the exact details of our sex life and my mum clearly didn't want to know. She looked like she was on the verge of dragging me out of the room and bursting into tears that I wasn't her little girl anymore.

And I was still no closer to answering the question.

"Urm, well, we... I - what _exactly_ do you want to know?" I stuttered, not really wanting to reveal more information than was necessary or irrelevant to her enquiry. If I tried to think about this scientifically, I found that it freaked me out slightly less. If I didn't concentrate on exactly what our discussion contained and looked on it in a purely platonic manner, maybe it would be okay.

It wasn't.

"Well, do you use protection?"

"When we remember."

I glared at Adrian who had just answered, but he merely shrugged his shoulders, as though the easiest way to go about it was giving my mum a heart attack. She was cool, but she wasn't that cool!

"Okay," Doctor Clay said, scribbling down a few notes. "And how regularly do you engage in sexual intercourse; I mean, is it likely that you will get pregnant any time soon?"

Kill me now.

"You could say that," Adrian replied again on my behalf.

Actually, kill me and then bury me six feet under, and write on my tombstone that I died of humiliation.

It looked like my mum was about to join me in that wish.

"Okay, so can you just take a pregnancy test, please? We really don't want you to be taking these vaccines and harming your unborn child! Like I said, this is just a precaution!"

I left the room silently, contemplating her words and regretting leaving Adrian in there alone with them. I had no idea what they were putting him through, and I felt a sweep of guilt pass over me which quickly turned to smugness. He had embarrassed me and now it was his turn to pay.

I delayed returning to the room for a couple of minutes before I could face them; for some weird reason, when I had seen the pregnancy test results, I had felt slightly... upset. That was something I hadn't expected.

I pushed the door open and took my seat. Only then did I answer.

"It's negative," I whispered, not looking at Adrian. I could've sworn that his shoulders had slumped ever so slightly; I knew he wanted children as did I, but we had agreed that now wasn't the time, especially because our families weren't fully behind us.

"Well, that's a relief!"

Adrian clasped my hand tightly understanding my inner unrest; all I wanted was for my father to accept that I was happy, but I knew he would never give in. That would mean he was weak. It was the same with Mr Ivashkov.

"I guess it's time then! It'll only take a few seconds seeing as you've already completed the paperwork."

A sharp pain just above my elbow suddenly anchored me down. Doctors always said injections wouldn't hurt, and it always did. And they never gave you pre-warning- probably so the patient wouldn't run away screaming, I thought dryly.

"All done! I guess I should tell you to have a nice holiday then!"

I had never seen such an enthusiastic nurse before; I wasn't sure if I preferred it though.

"Thank you."

We stood silently, as though agreeing that we would never discuss what had just happened after we had left this room.

My mum pulled me aside as soon as we had exited, pushing a slip into my hand.

"Ring your dad. I know you think that he won't come to the wedding, but just try anyway.I know it'll make both of you happy," she paused slightly, as though she was thinking about something. "nd maybe then I'll become a nana."

"Mum!" I laughed at her before kissing her cheek and climbing into the Mustang.

"Hello, baby."

"Well, that's made me feel all warm inside," Adrian said, kissing me swiftly before starting the car.

"I was talking to the Ivashkinator, actually," I smirked.

"Sometimes, I don't know why I love you," he sighed dramatically, running a hand through his hair.

"Oh, please. You know it's because I let you use my hair products," I smiled. "And by the way, mum thinks I should ring dad so she can become a grandma."

I peeked at him slightly to see what his reaction was to my words. His smile was so large, I was almost blinded. But he didn't say anything. Instead, he pulled up onto a side street and crushed his mouth to mine, effectively cutting off my words.

"It sounds like a plan."

**A/N: Review, favourite or follow, and I'll give you a sneak peek of the next one shot! And to everyone who suggested a one shot they would like, don't worry, they are definitely next on my list! You truly have some amazing ideas: **

**I especially loved your idea, Guest! **

**Adrian and Sydney, drunk? In a nightclub? Sydney wearing a red dress? Yes, please! ;D**

**That's probably my next one shot! And Sydrian babies is also coming soon, MarijaV... thank you for all your reviews! :D**

**And a final thank you to everyone out there who reads, reviews, favourites and follows. Much love**

**CherrySlushLover**

**Xxx**


	5. Chapter 5: Drunk

**I am having some serious writer's block on my other stories, so I'm hoping this will help me overcome it!**

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Jess, who actually gave me this prompt, so thank you so much! Your constant reviews always make my day and I honestly loved this prompt so much that it took me several tries to get perfect because I didn't want to ruin it for you!**

**I hope you all enjoy it! Thank you to all my readers so far; your love for this seriously makes me leap for joy! :D**

**I just wanted to mention Clemmie Cole quickly because you disabled your PMing feature so I couldn't thank you properly for your review. The fact that you were so enthusiastic about me writing one shots was amazing because I can only dream of having someone that actually enjoys my story so much! So thank you! Xx**

_**A ****LATE **_**EID MUBARAK**_** to whoever celebrated it on Tuesday or Wednesday; I hope you all had a lovely day! Family is important, no matter how much we think they aren't, so keep it good with them too! And if you want, you can let me know how it went! :D**_

_**I actually wanted to post this earlier for you all, but FFN wasn't working...some 503 error message kept coming up...**_

**O****kay, so this is All Human, because I didn't want to ruin your perception of the characters, and the way Sydney acts in this is way too OOC for her to be an Alchemist! So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot... as usual... *sigh***

**Chapter 5: Drunk**

"Rose, for the last time, I have no interest in being Adrian Ivashkov's girlfriend," I sighed as I pulled my hair into a french twist.

Rose, who you could call my closest friend, was trying to convince me that spending a specific time with a boy every day meant you liked them, whilst I was trying my best to convince her otherwise. The problem was, I already knew I liked him and I know he returned those feelings, judging by our kiss a few weeks back, but we had both agreed not to tell anyone. Actually, I hadn't seen Adrian for three weeks since that kiss, but Rose wasn't to know that. There had been no verbal agreement but no plans had been made between us and it was fair to say that I thought Adrian hated me. She thought my sudden mood was down to the fact that there was no school.

"So why is it you've been avoiding him and he leaves the room every time you walk in the room?" she argued. "Has something happened?"

"Rose, there is nothing between me and Adrian! He's a player; he'll go on to the next person soon enough and I don't care. We're just friends." I bit the inside of my lip at saying those words but I was honestly afraid. It wasn't that Adrian was a player- he had been with so many people and he would get tired of me soon enough because there was no way I, Sydney Sage, could keep someone like him, Adrian Ivashkov.

"Ha," she exclaimed, elated. "I knew it! You said, 'he'll go on to the next person soon enough', which means he has said something to you!"

She threw her chocolate in the air and caught it one-handedly before thrusting it into her mouth. "And just to let you know, because you lied to me, you have to come to this birthday party Viktoria's throwing! I need to see Dimitri and...discuss some things with him."

Undoubtedly, discussing things meant throwing her tongue down her throat but I wasn't going to embarrass her and say that. It didn't mean I was going to go though.

"Fine," Rose huffed. "If you come and give me moral support, I will never bring up the topic of Adrian again."

On the one hand, I really didn't want to go to this party. Anywhere with drunk people- Adrian, my brainless head thought- or socialising, wasn't really my scene and if this had been a normal situation, I would have said no immediately. However, if this meant Rose shutting up, I might actually consider it. I knew I would never get such a brilliant chance again.

Which was why I found myself ready in a red dress Rose had lent me five hours later, ready to go to a party.

* * *

"Rose, I honestly can't go out like this. I look awful!" I said, pulling my fur throw tighter around me.

"Nonsense. It covers everything; you've just got an issue with the colour, which is fine. And my old man will be offended if no use comes out of it. And our ride's here, so we can't back out! Let's go!" She grabbed my hand tightly in hers as though ensuring that I wouldn't try to escape.

Well, there goes that plan.

Resigned, I let myself be pulled away whilst mentally listing any other way I could leave without drawing much attention to myself. What I hadn't anticipated was the fact that Adrian would be put of our entourage. I studied him whilst his back was to me, taking him in without fear of meeting those eyes that had looked down at me with such...

Stop_ it, Sydney._

His tousled hair looked perfect as usual despite the strong winds; I wrapped my arms around myself to keep away the chill. Even whilst standing, he looked the perfect embodiment of ease with his hands stuffed deep in his pockets. Christian, however, seemed nervous as though he would rather be anywhere else but here.

'Join the club,' I thought bitterly.

Now that I was actually about to go, it didn't seem worth it anymore.

Realising a second too late that I was still glancing at Christian I averted my gaze, but not before he saw me. His eyes widened as they met mine and he whispered something hastily to Adrian who turned around painfully slow, as though he already knew that I was waiting for him. My breath hitched in my throat as those emerald eyes played havoc on my heart. All those conflicting feelings that had arisen within me when I had last seen him reappeared and I found myself backing away. Like distance would slow the thumping of my heart.

In truth, Rose had been wrong earlier; I hadn't been the one avoiding Adrian, he was the one avoiding me. I knew I had kissed him back and I also knew it was wrong. I was just going to get hurt in the process like all the other girls in the process whose hearts he had broken. I didn't just want to be another conquest; he had assured me I wasn't.

But how did I know if I could trust him?

My back slammed into someone but I couldn't break the staring competition with Adrian.

"You look beautiful," he said, as though finally recapturing his ability to speak.

His eyes were a pool of molten fire and just looking at them, I almost believed he did want me in the same way I wanted him.

And then Rose spoke up.

"Of course I do. Do you expect anything less?" She smirked.

I pulled into the background again. Had I honestly thought he was calling me beautiful? Everyone knew the only reason he had let Rose go was because he knew he didn't have a chance with her as long as she remained besotted with Dimitri. Judging by their current 'I can't get enough of you but don't want to make it obvious' relationship, they weren't going to split up any time soon.

"Actually, I was talking to Sage," Adrian said abruptly, walking back to the car.

He was?

"Let's go."

The ride down there was quiet and tense apart from a few 'helpful' comments from Rose about how tense everything seemed. Could she have been any more obvious? I threw her a dark look reminding her of our earlier deal that she wouldn't mention anything to do with Adrian and I. I think everyone was relieved when we finally reached the club even though I was almost certain Rose had said this Viktoria's birthday party. Were birthday parties held at clubs like Pan_demon_ium? With growing trepidation, I staggered inside, and was almost plunged into darkness immediately.

The lights had clearly been designed to encourage the amateur dancers on the floor whom I had paused to admire. The way they seemed so free with their bodies and totally confident in themselves was amazing to me; I couldn't ever imagine something like that.

After begging me constantly, I finally agreed to have one drink because obviously one drink wouldn't do much harm. Anything after that I was going to strongly object to and I also had a sneaky feeling that I wouldn't be staying here for long.

Rose clearly had different ideas.

"Please just have another one! For me?" She pouted perfectly as though that would have any effect on me.

"I don't want another drink, Rose! One is enough!" One thing you need to know about me: I have a zero tolerance of alcohol. Which is why I was adamant about refusing a second drink. Who knew what I might get up to when I was drunk? It didn't help that Adrian's current proximity to me was really testing my self control.

He leaned over me to grab my drink off the bar, making sure to taunt me by whispering, "Shame. I would have enjoyed seeing you drunk," into my ear.

I shivered involuntarily at the effect his low voice was having on me, his lips mere inches from where I wanted them to be.

Oh god.

I couldn't even blame that thought on alcohol because it was clearly impossible to get drunk after one drink, wasn't it?

The sheer fact that he was to me talking to me after weeks of the silent treatment was baffling- not that I was complaining. I had missed our silly late night conversations and the way he always seemed to know exactly what would rile me up...

Oh god. I was thinking stupidly again.

Maybe some coffee would help. I signalled to the waiter to give me some of whatever he had given me earlier and gulped it down thirstily, wondering what my life had been reduced to if coffee was the only thing I could rely on. As I sipped some more, I took in everything, but my attention was focussed ultimately on Adrian.

A girl was attempting to drag him off to dance and after protesting several times, the girl unrelenting, he finally agreed to be dragged off. My hands tightened around the glass containing the coffee and I gulped it down, almost wishing it was something stronger.

Wow, this coffee sure had some kick to it.

I swayed on my feet slightly dizzy, before gripping the bar for support. Rose had long one, probably christening a room somewhere with Dimitri. I giggled at the thought of being here at the bar all by myself like those horrible clichéd chick-flick movies. I called the barman to bring over more of the coffee, hoping it would help with the sudden imbalance I was suffering. Maybe I was dreaming this entire scene up to look like a chick-flick setting! Maybe some totally cute guy would come to chat me up and I would act like I had no ideahe was checking me out.

And then someone did sidle up to me. But he definitely wasn't cute. He was sexy. "Adrian," I squealed, wrapping my arms around him.

We both stiffened simultaneously as he put a hand around my waist carefully and pushed me back.

"Get away from my man, you whore," came a nasally voice to my right.

She had no right to call me a whore when she was dressed in virtually nothing, her red thong visible under her extremely short black number. I wasn't exactly sure if it could be called a dress. "I think you should review that statement you just made because from me and you, I am definitely not the one who is a whore. I can see your thong because your top is so short."

She hissed audibly at me as though she was a snake and I rolled my eyes at her stupidity. Didn't she know that she looked like an idiot?

"Actually, I'm not your man." Adrian downed another drink and pushed away from both of us. I sighed as his hand touched mine slightly, playing havoc with my insides.

I pushed into his hands wanting to feel more of him on me and his eyes widened for a few seconds before he smirked and ran a finger slowly down the length of my arm. "Do you want to dance, then?"

He asked it so nonchalantly but even I could tell that this was the make or break point. If I took his hand, I was admitting that I wanted to move forward with him, but if I refused, it meant the of everything between us.

And in that moment, everything seemed as clear as crystal. Just the thought of going through any more days without Adrian by my side knowing that I could never have him sent me into a near panic attack. I took his hand, smiling up at him.

"I knew you couldn't resist my undeniable charm, Sage," he said, tilting my chin up.

I wrapped my arms automatically around his shoulders, giddily replying, "Don't get too bigheaded, Ivashkov."

He groaned and peppered my mouth with feather-light kisses, one hand in my now-mussed hair and the other winding around my waist. "You're a monster, Sage. How can you call me by my last name in a public place knowing what effect it has on me?"

I smirked against his open mouth. "Just kiss me, _Ivashkov_."

Just as all my fantasies were about to come true, I felt him being pulled away from me. Pouting, I saw Christian say, "I need you to talk to Lissa. She's still ignoring me and I know she'll listen to you."

He pressed a quick yet searing kiss to my lips which I was tempted to pull him into but Christian tugged on him again.

Pushy.

And then he walked away. Sighing again, I lay my head on the bar nursing my throbbing head and jumping when a hand touched my shoulder. Looking up slightly frustrated at the person disturbing me, I gasped. was a very pretty girl, the sort you saw on the cover of Vogue, the sort that looked like you could kick them and they would display no emotions.

"Hi, I'm Avery Lazar. Care to have a drink with me? You look like fun!"

I chuckled to myself when she said her surname was Lazar. "I'm Sydney, like the place in Australia as I'm constantly told and my surname is Sage, which means wise. Did you know Lazar used to be the name given to the hospital for lepers? Because obviously, leprosy is a horrible disease so they had different hospitals for them. But Avery is a pretty name," I said, smiling widely at her.

She loudly and pulled me up next to her, dragging me to the dance floor. I resisted slightly but being in a fit of giggles didn't really help. Suddenly, a strong hand gripped my elbow and pulled me away from her.

"I thought you promised me a dance, Sage. I don't like you going back on your promises," Adrian whispered into my ear. Trying to concentrate whilst his tongue was darting in my ear was proving to be extremely difficult and I told him this seriously, pulling his face down to mine.

"Well, I guess we'll have to get out of here." Wasting not another moment, he pulled me into his arms, one holding my neck whilst the other folded under my knees. I stroked the slight stubble on his jaw, enjoying the feel of its roughness against my fingertips. It was hardly a day old; I was surprised he hadn't shaved. His eyes shut and I felt him shiver through me, his pulse quickening under my fingertips.

He felt the same way about me that I did about him. I stared up at this amazing man with the emerald eyes and crazy hair who actually loved me.

My epiphany over, I leaped at him, wanting him. Now. He stumbled back at my enthusiasm, but responding with the same urgency as I had. Without removing his hands from their inspection of my body, he pulled the door of the cab open and I nearly tripped in my haste to get inside. He chuckled softly against my lips and nipped at my ear before brushing his lips tantalisingly across my collarbone. I leaned back wanting to feel his lips attack me again and again and never stop. But it seemed as though my lips were to eager to trap his own and proceeded with that instead. Slowly, I pushed the edge of his shirt up, running my thumb in circles, testing what made him react to me the most. A low groan escaped him and I tilted my lips at my achievement slightly before experimenting more, pushing him against the seat and taking over.

Definite winner.

I wasn't exactly sure of my surroundings when he as pretty much distracting me from everything but I ould feel the cold air biting at the skin my dress didn't cover so I pulled away, albeit reluctantly. Only then did I se I was outside his apartment. Grinning at me mischievously, he pulled me inside after him.

Whoops, major head rush.

I giggled and put a hand on the door, hoping to keep myself upright but it just seemed to make it worse. What was happening?I toppled forward into Adrian's waiting arms, the world going black. I only returned to conciousness once to feel Adrian's lips on my forehead and his melodic voice whispering,

" I still love you, Sage. Drunk or not."

_I love you too, Adrian. But it'll be a while before I say it._

* * *

I awoke with a banging headache. Groaning, I shifted up on the pillows, reaching over to see what time it was on my alarm clock. You can just imagine my surprise when my hand came into contact not with the alarm clock, but a body. A very hot body, might I add.

What the...

Flashing images from last night came to mind, causing me to go red in embarrassment and slight, dare I say it, pleasure.

Adrian loved me and he hadn't given up on me despite me turning down his earlier advances.

And now I was on his bed. Lifting the sheet slightly I exhaled in relief that I was covered in what seemed to be a shirt of Adrian's but my legs were bare. Thankfully, the shirt was long enough to cover what needed to be covered. Untangling my limbs from his, I hoisted myself upright, grinning like a fool undoubtedly.

He crack an eyelid open, his shock clear at seeing me here. But as he came to accept the fact that I wasn't an apparition, mostly through touching me, he smirked.

"So, what do you say to a repeat of last night, Sage? I've heard it's a good way to forget the hangover you have."

Well, there was only one way to find out.

**To everyone I talk to via PMing, I apologise again but FFN is still being a bit funny. Whenever I do mange to access it though I try to reply to as many people as possible!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter though! I don't only welcome constructive criticism, I really appreciate it too, so don't be shy to let me know what you thought honestly! :D**

**And as always, prompts welcome and I'll try my hardest to make it up to scratch!**

**CherrySlushLover**

**Xxx**


End file.
